Sierra's Second Chance
by wwill
Summary: Take a new lease on life. Take a second chance. Rated T for possibly triggering themes.
1. Second Chance at Life

**AN; Okay, so. This multi-chap, will be a prequel to Think Pink Industries, because I wanted to have 2 fics in the same universe, and I really liked this idea. So, you'll see why it's linked soon enough. I have this planned to be around 20 chapters, but it could end up running longer. It could even result with Think Pink Industries being scrapped and just making a sequel to this, who knows? Let's get into it! R &R, because seeing feedback, whether it be positive or negative really does make my day and shapes my stories to be better.**

* * *

 **Sierra's Second Chance**

 _Chapter 1: Second Chance at Life._

Three years have passed since Total Drama All Stars, the last season I would ever possibly agree to be in. I've got my life in check, but as if anyone will ever believe the crazy purple haired stalker girl. I am now 18, and still get recognized. I deleted all my blogs, yet am still ridiculed. Honestly, I could not care less. All that matters to me, is me. If paparazzi see me on the street, shouting things such as "Stalkerlicious!" I smile and wave to them. However, my dream has to be a star. That's why I idolized everyone on Total Drama. I wanted to be like them. And I saw myself in Cody. A sweet, kind nerd. Yet, all I am is Stalkerlicious. But I'll change all of their minds someday. And I'll be famous. Just you watch. I'll be back in the news tonight. Might not be positive, but I'll be back.

My life consists of running away from problems a lot of the time, but I'll do what I have to do to get by. Producers from Total Drama have tried to call me sometimes, wanting me back for one more season. I detest the very idea. Sickening snakes, they are. Trust me. I got told that if I were to return to Total Drama, it'd be a shot at redemption. Nope. I got out of my contract while I could, and a chance in hell I would ever sign on again. I mean, sure I still wonder how everyone's doing, but… whatever. I won't need them after tonight. After tonight, I won't need anyone. Time to put my plan into action.

I jolt up from my seat, sauntering to my coat hooks. I won't need a coat where I'm going. I grasp the door handle, smiling menacingly. As I walk into the long hallway of my apartment, I stroll to the stairs, climbing up a few flights. Once I get to the roof, I smile to myself. I look around. "It'll be all over the news! Total Drama's Sierra kills herself! Oh, we should have been nicer to her, we're so sorry, Sierra, if you can hear us!" I walk onto the ledge, sitting down. I take a deep breath, smiling. Not the fairy tale ending I planned out for myself, but what a way to go? People on the street start to look up and see me, screams of shock and terror echoing through. I see people on their phones. Yes! The perfect time to do it! Just as my rescue comes! Won't that be newsworthy?

I watch, as police cars arrive, surrounding the building. So, of course, I turn the other way. Duh. I bend my legs, ready to jump over the back of the building, when I hear a voice.

"Sierra, wait!" I spin on my heels to see… Brick?

"Brick? What are yo- never mind. It won't matter in a second." I smirk, sitting on the ledge.

"Oh, yes it will matter, because you're not fallin'! I won't let you." Brick walked over to me, placing his firm hands on my shoulders. "Listen, I've been made a laughing stock of on international TV too. I get it. It hurts! But that's why we gotta stick around! Prove we're survivors, you know? Take this as a second chance at life, Sierra!"

"There are no second chances, Brick. People only care about you if you're pretty or dying, and that's the honest truth about this world. Nobody cares. Love isn't real, it's a chemical urge to mate, or a chemical urge to be attached to a family member!" I point out, still not convinced by Brick's words. I breathe heavily. "I wanted to be famous. And the only way to get people to love me and realise what a mistake they made by hating me… is to leave this earth. Then they'll all see!"

"But, what's better? Being alive to experience the love, the apologies, the fame? Or… dying?! People laughed at me because I wanted to be a fashion designer. But I'm still out there, working on it? And what is it you want to be?" Brick looks deep into my eyes, smiling.

"A famous gossip blogger, I guess…" I shrugged, as his face lit up.

"Then do it! I can help you! We can be a team!" Brick smiled, jumping up and down slightly.

"No way." I turn away, as I hear the yells again, from police and the croud. And Brick. I block them out, as my head starts to turn, spin and shake. I get ready to jump, bending my legs. I squint my eyes, breathing heavily. As I move my feet forward and push myself off of the ledge, a sturdy hand grabs onto mine.

"No! You can't die! You won't die! If I can't save your life, then I've failed, and you've failed." Brick looks down at me, trying to pull me up, as I try to resist. "You won't just be getting fame, you'll be letting the people that hate you win! Please, Sierra! Just know how much a life is worth. Please!"

I look up to him, as I see a tear stream down his face. My voice is weak. "Please… just let go…"

"No." Brick replies in a strong, yet distressed tone. "I can't let go of you. Please, Sierra. Just… give me one night to convince you that life is definitely worth living."

"Brick, just let me go!" I yell here, looking up.

"I… I… I can't. I won't!" He gets enough strength to pull me up, as I sigh. He lifts me into his arms, running to the stairwell and carrying me down. "Which one's your apartment?"

"Not telling!" I look up to him.

"Tell me, or I'll take you straight to the police. I hate to be stern here, but, it's either suicide watch by a friend, or by the police." He sternly looks at me as he carries me.

"305." I sigh, looking up. "Wait… you consider me… a friend?"

He nods, as he opens the door to my apartment. He gently lays me down onto the sofa, as he sits next to my feet. Although I still feel the sudden urge to run, Brick has this calming, soothing, yet manly vibe about him. I can't help but want to talk to him.

"Now, Sierra… I want to calmly, but if you need to cry, that's okay, talk about your feelings. Is there some other meaning to this, other than wanting to be loved by people?" He gazes into my eyes, as I think back to all of the things that have contributed to this.

"Well… yeah. I've always felt like a little bit of an outcast, you know? An outsider. Alone. And when I went on Total Drama, I thought I'd be free from that. And mid-season, I got really depressed because I wasn't. But I kept foolishly going on because I saw me in Cody. And when he said we were best friends, it gave me motivation. But now we never speak anymore. So, I realise I'm being called Stalkerlicious, and other stuff, so I try another shot in Total Drama All Stars… Then I fall into the trap. And the hate's gotten even worse! I've had to delete every single one of my blogs, all of my personal social medias, and all traces of Total Drama in my life. And I decided… You know, since all of this and I never became the girl I wanted to be… It drove me to this." I look to Brick, as I am on the verge of tears. I blink, a single one streaming down. His soft, brownish eyes look into mine.

"Hey… don't be so down. Sure, you're not the girl you wanted to be. You know why? Because you're unique, girl. You're you. You're crazy, silly, sometimes a bit fanatic, but you're you. And you're looking at all the haters. Not the people that care about you. You haven't made a single real enemy on Total Drama. So don't fret. You might not be that girl… because you're this girl." His hands cup my face, as I blush slightly. "So promise… you won't hurt yourself? For me?"

He looks to me, as I burst into tears. I pull him into a warm embrace. "Thankyou… And I promise… For you."

"Now, what do you say we work on getting that gossip blog started, huh?" Brick smiled to me, going over and grabbing my laptop, placing it on my lap.

"Yeah." I giggle a little. I never knew someone could make me feel so… so happy. So un-empty. So… satisfied with myself. I start to type away, going onto my usual site.

* * *

"And that's it! You did it, Sierra! You made your blog." Brick smiled to me, patting me on the back.

"Now, what could we gossip about?" I ponder for a second, then getting to type away. "I got it! How about… 'Total Drama: Revenge of The Island contestant, Brick starts a fashion business!'"

"You wanna make a report on… me?" Brick gushed, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I owe you one! I owe you like… a gazillion! Could I, by any chance, interview you for it?" I smile to him, as he blushed even more.

"S-Sure!" Brick smiled to me.

I type a headline, and then look to him. A couple hours later, both the interview and the report are finished.

"And… Send!" I smile to him, looking over. He smiles back. "Let's read!

' ** _TD:ROTI contestant, Brick starts his own fashion company!_**

Brick, when he isn't being an all-round great guy, he's sewing up a storm! The CEO of Think Pink Industries, Brick, was ridiculed for a long time for being a male that likes fashion. He's here with me, Sierra, to give me some details.

 **Me:** So, Brick, this is obviously a very new, fresh thing you have to offer. What is it that makes Think Pink Industries so unique?

 **Brick:** Well, I myself, really believe everyone deserves a chance, you know? So what we, well, I here at Think Pink Industries really want to do is make clothes for everyone. All the clothes will be unisex. If you're a guy, and want to wear one of our dresses, go for it! If you're a girl, and want to wear something from our tuxedo line, be my guest.

 **Me:** Then why is it called 'Think Pink Industries', and not some neutral colour?

 **Brick:** To me, all colours are neutral. That's like… telling you you can't wear yellow because you're a girl, right? So I feel like anyone who wants to think pink, can. And the reason for Think Pink? Because, pink is a strong colour, representing such more than just a social construct of gender, right?

 **Me:** You are so right! So, what's next for Think Pink?

 **Brick:** Well… whatever people want. This clothing company will be much more about what everyone wants to wear, than what I want people to wear. So if a lot of people suggest tank tops with llamas on them, just as an example, then that's what they'll get.

 **Me:** I am ALL for llamas! Thank you so much, Brick for being interviewed tonight!

And that was my interview with new CEO of Think Pink Industries, Brick! Make sure to leave suggestions for new clothes in the comments, because Brick will surely read a lot of them! That's it for now, that's the scoop, and this is Sierra, signing off. XOXOXO.'" I take a deep breath as I finish reading, looking to Brick.

"That was so good! You're a great reporter, Sierra." Brick smiled to me.

"Thanks. You're great at being interviewed." I smile.

"Well, I better be going back home, I live a couple blocks off here." Brick walked to the door.

"Well, see you later!" I smile, as he waves to me.

Woah. What a crazy day. I came in with expectations to die, and I feel like I've been reborn… Almost like I've had a second chance. I wonder what tomorrow will bring!

* * *

 **AN: That's it for the first chapter, I hoped you like it, once again, R &R, as any feedback can help, thanks for reading if you made it this far. If you skipped to the end, you're a cheater. :( Shame on you, shame!**


	2. Second Chance at A Job

**AN; Hey! I really enjoyed writing the last chapter, so I'm back for another one! But, I had a little bit of the ol' writer's block, and being an extreme procrastinator does not help whatsoever. But, I really think this chapter is pretty good. So, with that in mind, I hope you enjoy this, if you have any constructive feedback, feel free to review! C:**

* * *

 **Sierra's Second Chance**

 **Second Chance at A Job**

I wake up, rubbing the sleep out of my eye to the droning sound of the alarm that I haven't set in so long. But today, I felt determined, like my life had meaning, like I had a second chance. Something was special about today. Well, more so, something special happened yesterday that is now bringing me to want to go on. I learned from a friend that… it gets better. That I can get back on track, you know? I uncover myself, releasing from the comforting grip that is my bed. I could just have 5 more minutes, but no. Today is a new me. No more 'five more minutes'. No more 'let's just stay in bed all day today'. I'm going to be the Sierra I've always wanted to be. Respectable and dignified, yet still do what I love. And that's me now. Starting from last night onwards, I rose to a new level, like a phoenix, rising from the ashes and shining anew. Confidently, I leave my room with that new enlightening knowledge.

Immediately, I go to my laptop. Although this seems as if it's contradicting what I said before, this is to get me back on track. I go onto my blog which I revamped and remade last night, as the page loads, I smile to myself. Once it had buffered, my eyes widened at the widespread attention my blog had garnered. Seems like a lot of people were fans of my interview with Brick, just by seeing the number of comments. I then go onto the analytics of the blog and immediately gasp. _500,000 hits and counting?!_ There must've been some sort of mistake, right? I smile to myself, getting out my phone. I realise I never got Brick's number, so I go onto Facebook, and search up his name. Yes! It shows up, as so does a smile on my face. I send a request, which he quickly accepts. I then get a message from him.

* * *

 **Brick McArthur**

 _Hey!_

 **BRICK OMG!**

 _Guessing you saw the blog's amount of hits? ;D_

 **Yeah!**

 _Congrats!_

 **Thanks, but these are your hits too! C:**

 _I guess they are. Gotta go, but can I come over later?_

 **Sure!**

* * *

This is so crazy! Five hundred thousand! I've never had 500k of literally anything before. I better check the comments, no saying that these weren't negative.

' _Is this Sierra from TDWT?! If so, ew.'_

Meh, whatever.

' _This is so great! I'm so happy for Brick! I hope he does some sort of giveaway!'_

That's a good idea.

' _kill urself pls'_

No thanks.

' _Hi, Sierra! We see you're targeting a younger demographic. I have a business proposition for you. Email me at canderson , and we can chat about it there!_ _'_

Someone already has a business enquiry for my blog? That's insane! Mega insane, even! I immediately go to my Gmail, emailing the address.

' _Hi there! You said something about a business proposition?_

 _Try to get back to me ASAP. C:_

 _Sierra.'_

Promptly, I press send, smiling to myself. What if they wanna meet today? I should probably get dressed now, just in case. I walk to my room, moving to my dresser. I take off my PJs, looking through the drawers. "I need something nice, something formal." Then it hits me. I have nothing formal. I've been gone for so long, all I have is casual clothing. Guess I'll have to go out shopping, right? I put on a pink shirt and a pair of worn black jeans, leaving my room, grabbing my purse. I sigh, nervous if anyone will see me. I take my purple hair out of its ponytail, since it's still not long enough for my braid, it's around shoulder length now. I quickly put on a pair of black sneakers, lacing them up, tying them. I breathe out once more, opening the door.

Once out of the apartment building, I look around as faces stare towards me. I remember the incident last night, which hadn't crossed my mind all day, with me being in such a positive mood. I just remembered Brick helping me. I look down, rather embarrassed. A few people stopping, pointing and whispering. The humiliation suddenly overcame my positivity. I look down in my purse, a decent amount of money in there, due to me being a saver more than a spender. I arrive at the more expensive and formal clothes store in town, pushing the door. As I walk through, many faces look to me, the same looks as I had while I walked through town. I sigh, trying to ignore the shocked looks, as I make my way towards the women's department. I hate clothing stores like this. Full of people judging, mocking, laughing. I bet Brick's store wouldn't be like this. I look through the dresses, not wanting something too formal, but something professional. But nothing appeals to me. So I decide to leave. But on my way out, as I pass through the men's department, I see a nice, black suit and tie combo, with a white shirt with it. It, for some reason, appeals more to me than anything I could possibly have seen in the women's section. Would I be judged if I wore it? Would I be denied sale? Probably is the answer to both. But I don't care. With that, I take it, and go to try it on in the dressing rooms.

As I walk out, again, people seemed to judge me. But I felt invigorated. Empowered. I didn't care if it was for men. It looked good on me, and to me, that's all that can possibly ever matter. It fit perfectly. And if anything, it made me feel more feminine. Not that that's what everyone wants to feel, but I definitely like the feeling. I go back in, change into my other clothes, and take the suit to the checkout. The girl at the checkout looks rather puzzled.

"This for your boyfriend?" The girl asks, looking up at me.

"Nope. Me." I smile, yet inside, sort of withering. She didn't really have a right to ask that.

"Oh…" She gave me a kind of awkward look, which I immediately returned. "$195."

That was a lot… But, I didn't care. I gave her the money, she gave me my suit and a bag to put it in. I decided to get a little sassy. "Thankyou. Oh, and by the way, suits aren't just for men. I can wear what I want, whenever I feel like it. And if you're so closed minded that you feel the urgent need to judge me for it, that's on you." Dumbfounded, she stared at me, as I quickly walked out, smirking. Maybe I'm being completely irrational, but that felt good.

Once I had made my way back home, the feeling of humiliation once again being overridden. This time by the feeling of empowerment. I open my door, smiling to myself, putting my purple, shoulder length hair into a quick bun. I put down the bag carefully, getting back to the laptop. A response from canderson ! That sounds… familiar. Eh, whatever. It reads:

' _Hello, Sierra! I'm Cody Anderson, the new guy in the department of talent scouting for a website and magazine called TeenBlog Enterprises. And it ikind of weird, actually! You see, I was on that very same show as Brick! I knew a Sierra on that show, she was creepy. Anywho, off topic, right? Sorry, I ate a little too much candy! Then again, the company loves fresh, new, exciting. What your blog could be. We want to sign you on to our site. Come to the coffee shop on Old Grove Lane at 4pm sharp, and we can talk about it._

 _Kind regards,_

 _C. Anderson.'_

Cody? Of all people that I just had to encounter while trying to turn over a new page in my life, of course! Cody! Wow. Just… wow. And I can't believe he said that. I can imagine his face when I show up. Should I show up? Would it be worth it? Lemme ask Brick.

* * *

 **Brick McArthur**

 _Brick, I have a dilemma._

 **What?**

 _I was offered a meeting for a job with a blogging company. Only catch?  
Cody works for them._

 **Listen. I know you're trying to turn over a new leaf, but this is  
your big break, Sierra! You've wanted this for so long. Just  
get out there and do it. You're a new woman, Sierra!**

 _I guess. But he doesn't know it's like…  
me, y'know? He said that I was weird in  
the email he sent me, as if to make conversation?  
He said he knew a Sierra._

 **It doesn't matter. He's irrelevant to you.**

* * *

And he's right, too! It's 3:30, so I better get ready. I take my suit and what very little makeup I have into the bathroom. I get into my suit, which is easy enough, but all I have for makeup is very limited. I take out an eyeliner pencil, trying to softly apply some. It's taking me literally so long! It's 3:45 and I've only just finished the eyeliner. I quickly apply some red lipstick and look in the mirror. Surprisingly, I actually look okay. And with that, I leave.

* * *

4pm, I literally just make it. I quickly open the door, looking around for Cody. He sees me and looks down immediately. He still doesn't get that the blog's Sierra is me? I walk over to him.

"Hi, I'm Sierra. From the blog? And you must be…?" I play rather clueless, as he looks towards me.

"Really? It's Cody. Total Drama! You were literally obsessed with me." He said in almost a mocking tone.

"Sorry, I was too busy moving on to remember you." I lie, sitting down. As much as I hate to admit it, he crosses my mind every day. I wonder how he is; now I know. Terrible. Not how he feels. Terrible, as in he's become a terrible person.

"Well, let's keep this strictly business. This is a sweet job I got here, and I'm not gonna let you mess it up. You'd be an asset to the company, okay?! So I need to ask you a few questions. Firstly, Age?" Cody narrowed his eyes towards me.

"19."

"Gender? I wouldn't know with the suit."

"Female. And yet still more powerful than you."

"Occupation?"

"None."

"Figures. Blogging experience?"

"Blogging since I was 12, hosted over 20 successful blogs."

"Could you be any more of a loser?"

"Could you be any more of a douchebag that promised he'd talk to me and text me every single day, calling me his best friend, saying how much he valued and appreciated me, then never called, texted, talked again, then had the nerve to treat me like this when you wanted me to work for a company even though I think about your health, safety and well-being every single day?" I breathe in, looking around. "Maybe Teen Blog Enterprises isn't for me at all."

"No, no! Please. I'm gonna get canned and lose all money! I'll have to move back in with my parents, they'll make me go to college! I'm sorry, okay, Sierra?!" Cody looked into my eyes, after finishing his plea.

"You're… sorry. You're… sorry. Sorry." I stay silent after echoing his words for a moment. Then the hilarity of the situation takes over, causing me to laugh. "Sorry?! Please. After not calling, texting, saying that in the e-mail and your reaction to me, sorry isn't gonna cut it, Cody."

He looks at me for a moment, then looks away. He starts to speak. "You're right. I'm a horrible person. I deserve to be fired. Maybe the world would be better without me."

He sniffles, as I look to him. Although I can see right through his facade, it weakens me for some reason. I feel sorry for him.

"Cody, stop! I'm on board, alright?" I offer, as he looks up smiling.

"Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He gleefully exclaims. "Can you start Friday?"

I nod. "But just remember. This, now, is strictly business."

I then walk away, feeling rather powerful. I know this may have been mean, but he needed this wakeup call.

* * *

Once I finish changing into something more comfortable than a suit, a hoodie and sweatpants to be exactly correct, I hear a knock on my door. I instantly know who it is. I run over to open it.

"Brick!" I pull him into a soft embrace.

"Um… Sierra. I have some bad news. But, don't freak out. I'm… joining the army." He frowns, as I look to him.

"What? Why?" I look at him, as he grimaces.

"Well, my father doesn't think fashion is a stable career plan. He wants me to be a military man." Brick explained, as I look down. I frown, then look up. I breathe out.

"But what if I told you I could get you a job on the spot?" I smirk, as he looks at me to explain more. "Well, you see… I have Cody by a string right now. This may be wrong, but he deserves this. You can become my assistant, by my demands to Cody. He'll be forced to make it happen. This gives you enough sustainable income to start your business, eventually."

"isn't that kind of… immoral?" Brick looks to me.

"Well, yes… but, it's really doing Cody a solid. He needs me, otherwise he'll get canned. If I have an assistant I'll have work done quicker, giving the company more money, and Cody doesn't get canned." Sierra smiled.

"Well, then. I'm in." Brick smiled. He looked amazing when he smiled. I couldn't help but lean in…

Move closer…

And whisper in his ear…

"I'm really hungry. Let's order pizza."

* * *

 **AN: Once again, I really did enjoy writing this chapter. Review if you have something constructive to say! Also, a message to any of the Read & Swappers reading this: Hey! Hope you have fun with your R&S journey.**


End file.
